


Bound

by laraanita



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Outdoor Sex, i guess, in like a really mild way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraanita/pseuds/laraanita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set back in December 2012, when the wonderful OOG pairing began to drift apart. Pause makes Guude feel wanted again after being 'ditched' by BDubs. This is probably a regular thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

The bark was rough against his back, the rope around his wrists tight. His arms were sore from hanging over his head, tied around the branch out of the way for this. The discomfort from these distractions were easily forgotten when he felt lips against his neck, brushing lightly over his skin. His own lips parted in a soft breath, hands twisting in their bindings as he tilted his head back, silently asking for more.

 

It wasn't often he found himself at another's mercy like this. It was even rarer that it took place out in the open. Right now he wouldn't have it any other way.

 

He shuddered and let out a moan as he felt teeth graze over his skin, feeling more than hearing the laugh that followed.

 

“You gonna bite me or not?” he demanded, voice a little rough.

 

“You gonna keep demanding or you gonna shut up and relax like I told you?” came the smart-ass retort against his neck, followed by a teasing nibble.

 

“Fuck Pause!” he hissed, unable to help arching into it just a little.

 

Pause laughed against his neck, lips pressing light kisses up the bared neck and stopping just before his lips. “Ask nice, or don't ask at all. Either way, you're all mine tonight Guude, and you're going to have the time of your life.” he promised, sealing it with a kiss that was equal parts possessive and sweet.

 

Guude couldn't help but kiss back, guiltily enjoying the fact that Pause was determined to make tonight about him. With how things had been recently, he'd gotten very little enjoyment out of life until he and Pause agreed upon this...whatever it was. They didn't have a name for it but it was fast becoming one of the few stable things in his life, one he could rely on to keep him sane.

 

It helped that Pause knew exactly what he was going through too.

 

Skilled fingers slid under his t-shit, the fabric catching on Pause's bands as the hands explored Guude's chest and interrupted his thoughts, forcing a groan into their kiss when blunt nails raked down his sides. Hips rolled against the others and already he could feel how much Pause wanted him. Wanted _him_. Reminding him that not everyone would drop him at the drop of a hat.

 

Pause pulled back from the kiss and Guude made a noise of protest, leaning forwards to try and recapture the native's lips. He got a soft laugh and a gentle peck on the lips for his troubles before Pause was pressing kisses to his neck again. His hands slid lower as Guude bit his lip, barely keeping back a hiss of pleasure when his ass was squeezed. Pause ground against him and this time he was rewarded by a groan from his bound captive. He kissed Guude's neck a little more firmly, sucking at the same patch and biting a little to leave behind a mark on the skin. Guude couldn't bring himself to mind, enjoying the feeling far too much to object. He'd deal with it in the morning, if it was too visible.

 

Once he'd marked the neck to his content, Pause eased back and kissed Guude again, one hand shifting to toy with the hem of the other's shirt. “Do you trust me?”

 

“What?” Guude was a little thrown by the question out of nowhere.

 

“Do you trust me?” Pause repeated quietly, hand still on the hem.

 

“...I let you tie me to a goddamn tree in the middle of fucking nowhere, what do you think Pause?” Guude replied, perhaps a little harshly but it seemed like an obvious answer...even if he was the one of them that had trust issues.

 

Pause let out a snort. “And here was me thinking that groping you a bit would get you to relax at least a little. Guess we'll just have to keep going.” His eyebrows wriggled meaningfully for a moment before something cold and sharp slid its way under Guude's t-shirt, making him jump.

 

“What in the world -?”

 

With a ripping sound, Pause sliced through his shirt with the little stone knife in his hand. The native grinned and embedded it in the branch above Guude's head, clearly taking amusement from the white man's look of shock.

 

“Damnit Pause!” Guude glared at him. “That was my favourite shirt!”

 

“Aww, you wore your favourite shirt to come see me?” Pause was too busy pushing back the sliced fabric and eagerly groping the pale chest to really pay much attention to the glare he was getting. “I'm touched. I'll make it up to you, promise.” With that, he leaned down and peppered the chest with the same kind of attention he'd bestowed upon the neck. Soft kisses, little nips, gentle bites all combined together to rob Guude of any anger, making him wriggle against the tree in pleasure. There was a steady downward trend in the attention and the lower Pause inched, the harder it was for Guude to really do anything other than groan and wriggle for more attention.

 

Kneeling on the ground at last, Pause nuzzled Guude's groin with a smirk on his face, quite happy with how hard he'd gotten his friend with just a little teasing. The hiss from above him made it all the more rewarding. “Someone's excited.” he teased, locking eyes with Guude. Making sure the other kept looking at him, he pressed a kiss to the jeans where they bulged the most, drawing another little noise from Guude. His hands rubbed over the covered thighs as he drew the jeans button into his lips, in the mood to tease a little more with some playful undressing...

 

Or at least he would, if he could undo the damn button with his mouth. He fumbled around it with his tongue, trying and failing to undo it properly, just getting it wet instead. There was a short laugh from above him.

 

“Having issues Pause?” Guude was the one grinning now, amused despite the lack of mindblowing pleasure coming his way.

 

Pause glowered at him and let the button go, instead unfastening it with his hands and drawing down the zipper and tugging the jeans down over Guude's hips slowly. The grin dropped from the other's face to be replaced by an expression of nervous anticipation. His breath caught in his throat as Pause licked over the head of his cock, teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue. “Aw fuck me,” he gasped, head falling back against the tree.

 

“Plan to,” Pause laughed quietly before he drew the pink head into his mouth, sucking lightly and watching Guude squirm against the tree. He delighted in the little breathy moans from his friend, how the slightest flick of his tongue against the underside of the shaft could make Guude arch in a rather gorgeous manner. This was what he loved about pleasing his friend this way, seeing him let go and just live, just enjoy and accept that this was for him. With a light pop, he drew back from the cock and leaned back, searching in his pockets while Guude recovered.

 

“You remembered the stuff this time, right?” Guude asked, voice rough as he watched Pause root around.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Pause said distractedly before producing a little tub of the needed lube. “No spit required.” He pulled a face and cracked the tub open while Guude rolled his eyes impatiently. “Yeah, keep rolling those eyes, you'll have a reason to in a second.” He smirked, lubing up a few fingers.

 

“So you keep saying -” Guude bit off a groan as those two fingers were quite suddenly pressing their way inside him, toes curling in the grass as Pause ruthlessly stroked the inner walls and at the same time licked the head of his dick again. He twisted in his bindings, biting back a whine of pleasure as two fingers became three and Pause's mouth slid further down to take more of him in. His efforts to stay quiet failed when he felt Pause swallow around him, a loud moan breaking free without his permission.

 

Satisfied, Pause pulled back with a smug grin and licked his lips, sliding his fingers free and standing up. He wiped his fingers on Guude's ruined shirt, getting himself a half hearted dirty look from the blond in question before he was dropping his trousers. Under Guude's watchful gaze he kicked aside the clothes and slicked him self up, pausing to fully remove Guude's jeans and toss them aside as well, the cape left to protect Guude's back from the rough bark. The native pressed close, warm against Guude's bare skin as he stole a kiss and slid his hands over Guude's thighs. Without breaking the kiss, he easily lifted the slighter male, pressed him back against the tree and hooked the legs over his hips, grinding his slick cock against the other's ass. They moaned together, the kiss growing a little more heated before Pause pulled back long enough to push himself into Guude, groaning as as he rocked forwards into his friend. Guude was panting, welcoming the sensation of being taken with a roll of his own hips. “Oh fuck,” he shuddered and closed his eyes, trying not to moan too loudly as Pause filled him entirely.

 

Pause's forehead rested against Guude's as he paused a moment, noses brushing as they breathed together, sharing a tender moment. He couldn't help but press his lips to the other's for just a moment before moving, setting a steady pace where Guude's every pleasured gasp and soft noise was almost enough to drive him over the edge. Seeing him like this, feeling his friend just react to the pleasure Pause gave him was enough of a reward in itself but being able to share the moment with him was something Pause always found incredible. The way his arms shook every time Pause pressed in, the feeling of him trying to move with Pause despite the awkward positioning of his arms, the half-bitten back whimpers as Pause thrust in at just the right angle, the way his damp skin almost glistened in the moonlight. He was almost too lost in admiring Guude when the man in question caught him in another kiss, a desperate, almost pleading one.  _ Please _ , it said,  _ please, I'm so close, just a little more... _ Pause conceded and picked up the pace, relishing the way Guude threw back his head and called out his name, legs tightening around his waist.

 

“Pause!”

 

The native shuddered and with a hard slam Guude was sent over the edge, crying out as he came. Pause couldn't hold on through the feeling of Guude tightening around him and came hard, filling his friend with a ragged moan, fingers tight on Guude's thighs. Those bruises would be easy to spot come morning.

 

Legs weak, Pause managed to stay upright long enough to yank his knife free from the branch above them and slice through the rope keeping Guude's arms up. They fell around his neck, swiftly followed by Pause lowering them both to the ground for a rest. Guude pressed his face against Pause's shoulder, shivering in the night air. Pause was deliciously warm however, and Pause thought much the same of Guude. They stayed like that, pressed close and still connected. After a while Pause lifted a hand to Guude's cheek, brushing it fondly. “Hey, as hot as you look in just a cape, maybe we should get inside and into something warmer?”

 

Guude snorted, eyes half shut as he pressed into the hand, enjoying the tenderness in the gesture. “Yeah...cleaned up first.”

 

“You just want to see me wet.” Pause teased, quite happily brushing over the cheek still. “Admit it.”

 

Guude laughed and Pause felt his chest tighten at the happy expression he'd put there. “Whatever. Come on.” He slowly inched himself off Pause, barely suppressing a groan at the loss. “Maybe there'll be a round two, if you think you can handle me without tying me to another tree.”

 

Pause was horribly tempted to just pull Guude back down to the ground and have his way with him again but the prospect of perhaps having him in the shower was also tempting. Sorely tempting. It was enough for him to get his legs under control and stand up. “I think I can handle it.” he bragged, going to pick up his clothes with a grin. He jumped when he felt Guude grab his ass and squeeze with both hands.

 

Guude just smirked. “We'll see about that.”


End file.
